


you can cool it down (not here to fool around)

by yourelectriclove



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, horny boys, kind of?, mentions of rimming and anal fingering, sana interrupting evak is iconic, sofa sex ayee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourelectriclove/pseuds/yourelectriclove
Summary: Isak and Even definitely were not getting it on before Sana arrived. Definitely not.hint. they were.





	you can cool it down (not here to fool around)

"Where's the lube?" Even huffed wiping the sweat off his forehead and clicking his fingers, Isak was impatient because of course, of fucking course they wouldn't be able to find the lube at a time like this, he groaned clenching his thighs together, he really doesn't think he'd be able to get up and walk all the way to the bedroom or god knows where the lube was hiding. 

"Didn't we use it yesterday? In the bathroom?" He suggested licking his already wet lips, Even was stark naked his dick red and wet and he already had a condom on, it was a great sight, so fucking hot and god, Isak was already so hard and hot and so fucking ready he was ready to just say fuck it and just use lots of spit , he couldn't help but whine in frustration, Even just opened drawers and looked under cushions mumbling under his breath. 

"I'm going to fuck myself if you don't hurry up Even" that made Even shoot his head up narrowing his eyes from where he was searching under the coffee table because he was "sure we left a bottle in here at the weekend" 

"So desperate baby" Even smiled and shuffled back over to the sofa, as soon as he was in reach he wrapped his legs around Even's waist pulling him between his legs their cocks grinding together for a beautiful moment. 

"Fuck the lube, jesus we probably don't even have any" Isak moaned lowly his hands gripping Even's back his nails dragging down the skin lightly, the sweet sting making Even hiss and grip Isak's thighs shifting them apart much to Isak's happiness. 

"You're going to have to- come here baby" Even said through pants of air, his fingers dragging along Isak's lips, Isak's mouth fell open moaning in pleasure as three of Even's thick fingers invaded his mouth and taste buds, he tried to make it as wet as possible, his tongue lapping as Even began to choke him the slightest bit with them.

"That's it beautiful" Even praised his lips making a map of loving kisses down Isak's flushed neck and chest, biting his little nipples until they were puffy and candy floss pink. The sofa was quite small and cramped, although it wasn't that uncomfortable with Isak on his back, he knew his back would be incredibly cramped in the morning, he'd have to ask Even to massage the knots out, he knew his boyfriend would do it in a heartbeat. 

"spread your legs for a moment baby" Isak opened his lips wider letting Even's fingers fall from them missing them on his tongue immediately. His hands gripping the back of his thighs wide, they were slipping a little due to the sweat covering his entire body. 

He could cry with frustration, Even was being incredibly slow, kissing around his rim slowly, his thumb making slow circles around his pink little puckered hole, the dry drag made Isak whine and thrust his hips down trying to look down and see the sinful sightly of Even between his thighs. 

"I'm going to bend you over the arm of the sofa and fuck you so good baby, just wait a minute precious" Isak couldn't even take in Even's words, his eyes began to roll as Even's finger breached his hole, just fucking in the tip slowly praising Isak's soft whines and telling him how good he sounds, how beautiful he looked. 

His hand was in Even's hair pulling at the slightly greasy strands encouraging Even tongue to lick over his most sensitive parts harder, when a knock at their door made him jump out if his skin and kick Even's back. 

"What the fuck-" Even pulled away from between Isak's legs his chest heaving and his eyes wide as he looked over towards the front door. 

"Someone's at the door Even" Isak hissed almost crying as Even softly pulled his fingers out his almost fulling stretched opening, letting his legs drop down on the sofa. 

The knock came again but louder making Isak jump up on his shaky legs ignoring Even's fond eyes as he huffed struggling to stand up. 

"Shut up" he mumbled leaning up to give him a quick kiss, which definitely turned a lot more dirty that it should of been, especially when there was someone knocking on their door, five feet away. 

"We're coming!" Even shouted looking far too amused at the way Isak groaned pulling on his basket ball shorts and Even's shirt, backwards. He tripped over their table, knocking it over and fucking up his baby toe and honestly, the world hates him. 

"Calm down bambi" Even smirked pulling on his boxers and sweatpants with ease.

Isak threw his shirt at his face ignoring Even's snort "Hide your dick we have company" 

*** 

 

Sana was blushed pink, her lips pursed as Even and Isak, both red and sweaty, their hair looking worst for wear, with matching smiles and sweat pumping from their foreheads. 

"Sana! Hey girl" Isak smiled wide then flushed awkwardly as Sana eyed up his outfit of shorts and an inside out shirt. 

She bit her lip to hide a smile and a snort from leaving her as Even tried and failed to discreetly adjust himself before she walked in. 

"You forgot about me because you were having sex, what a great friend you are Isak" she tutted at the mess of the living room, their mismatched cushions scattered and their table flipped over. 

"We were not having sex! We were- about to shower" 

Even chuckled throwing an arm around Isak's shoulders while rolling his eyes fondly at Sana "Baby the condom is literally on the table-"

Isak butt in with wide eyes shoving Even away and slapping his chest lightly. 

"Anyway, I did not forget about you how could I forget about my best friend ever" Isak mumbled affectionately pulling Sana to his warm chest, she huffed pretending to grimace at the affection, but she couldn't help leaning into his body sighing as all the stress left her body for a moment. 

"and you're my favorite biology partner" her reply was sarcastic and it made Isak pull away in mock hurt sending a still shirtless Even a fake pout. 

"See how much she wounds me? After all the love I give her?"

Sana smirked sitting down on the armchair, hoping it wasn't the place they decided to get kinky on, she didn't even want to think about it. She eyed Isak with glistening eyes, his smile and flushed cheeks and Even's bare chest and matching smile directed at Isak like he hung every star and painted the moon in the sky made her heavy heart lighter. Even if it was for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine and I'll check later!


End file.
